Locky or Gocky?
by iWriteStoriesForFree
Summary: Rocky and logan were friends before the kiss but now they don't know what they are! Rocky makes a new 'friend' who might ruin her chances with Logan. Gunther returns and Rocky notices she has mixed feelings. Which will it be Rogan or Runther?
1. Sleepover Surprises

**Hey guys. ****This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**oOo**

Rocky's POV

Wow. The past month has been uneventful . . . I wish!

I can't believe Georgia and Jeremy did not get married! They were such a cute couple! At least they are still good friends. Why can't Logan and I be like that? I mean for Pete's sake we only kissed on the cheek! Jeremy and Georgia were about to get married but they're still okay with each other.

On the other hand, Logan and I are not even talking! I mean, it's not my fault CeCe and Ty just don't like the fact that I and Logan would be great together. CeCe hates to even hear Logan's name and Ty has got his overprotective big brother rays on, like seriously what's his problem?

Anyways, today I'm going over to CeCe's apartment we are having a sleepover. Tinka, Dina and Ivy were invited, too.

I bet your wondering who the heck is Ivy? Well, CeCe and I met her when we both were in detention.

I know what you're thinking, Rocky aren't you supposed to be a goody two shoes?! You know, people change… yeah right! Stupid Becky Berkawitz ,she looks exactly like me, from the back! And caught me(Becky!) stealing a Mars bar from one of the vending machines . That's how I got detention, only God knows how CeCe got detention!

Back on topic, CeCe really likes Ivy so she thought she would invite her. On the other hand I cannot stand her! She reminds me of that alter ego I created, now, what was her name? Oh yes, The Rock!

Well I have to get going to that sleepover. I have never been late to anything, and, I don't want to start now.

I grabbed the tote that I always bring on sleepovers and I headed out the door.

Logan's POV

"Hey, hey, hey… where's CeCe?" Rocky asked confused.

"In her room." I said while pouring milk into a bowl.

"Okay. Logan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making myself some cereal!"

"Why, it's 6pm"

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah b-"

Finally CeCe walked into the living room. It's not that I didn't like talking to Rocky. In fact, that's the first conversation we've had in weeks. It was just so . . . awkward.

"Hey, Rocky! Is Logan bothering you?" CeCe interrupted.

"Actually, he isn't."

"Well, I find that hard to believe the boy is eating cereal at 6pm! Does that not bother you?" CeCe protested.

"Whatever. The girls are here. Tinka ,Dina, Ivy get your butts over here!"

Tinka, Dina and Ivy ran into the room.

"Alright, alright!" said Ivy.

Rocky winced when Ivy said that, but, why?

"OK, Logan leave!" Obviously, CeCe said that.

"Why, Sissy?"

Ivy smirked.

"Logan, Nice one!" Ivy said we both knuckle touched. You know what, I like the way she thinks!

"What?! Ivy, who's side are you on?" CeCe said obviously disgusted.

Ivy's POV

"What's with the jibber jabbing ? Let's get this sleep over started!" Tinka said her accent sounding as thick as ever.

Logan left to go to Flynn's room, I think.

To be honest, Logan is pretty cute, funny and don't forget ,kids, FIT!

I didn't want to come to this sleepover at first.

My boyfriend, Craig, is out of town. He's probably, cheating in me. Who cares anyway? Certainly not me. I'm just not the kind of girl who would freak out because my boyfriend was talking to another girl. I'm like, so what? I'll dump him. Hey, it's the answer to everything. Anyways, he would dump me too. Want to know why? If you answered, yes then I'll tell you. If you didn't, eh I'll still tell you. I'm going to cheat on him with. . . (drum roll, please). . . Logan!

He's not taken, so, why not?

All I have to do is turn on my charm! That's how I get nerds to do my Math homework. Actually, all my homework. Wait, no, I like my Art homework. So I just do that bit myself.

Okay, back to turning on the charm. First, I have to 'accidently' bump into him, somewhere. Nah, that's not going to work. He's in Flynn's room. Eh, I'll figure something out along the way. Things normally work out for me when I'm just wingin' it.

Like all Youtube beauty guru's say 'Let's get started!'

" Uh, CeCe, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure , Ivy, it's on the le-"

"I know where it is." I said, marching through the hallway.

The thing is, I don't know where the heck her bathroom is, but I know where Flynn's room is. Wink, wink. That was pretty pedo, don't you think?

Logan's POV

"Holy zam, Flynn, that's so cool! Your mom got you an Xbox, Playstation 3 and Wii in your room what don't you have?" I asked Flynn, clearly amazed.

"Yeah, buying fake teeth and giving them to the Tooth fairy was worth it!"

"You did that m-"

Suddenly, the door of Flynn's room flew wide open.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just looking for the bathroom."

"It's fine." I said rather cool. "Ivy, right?"

Ivy nodded.

"Cool. So,I guess I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks."

I got up from Flynn's bean bag chair and closed the door on my way out.

Even though the door was closed shut I could still hear Flynn shouting ' Die, zombie's! Die!'

I showed Ivy the bathroom and walked back to Flynn's room closing the door behind me. Before, I did so I shot a glance at Ivy.

She looked disappointed. Why?

Rocky's POV

"So, Tink, what's the big news?!" CeCe questioned, obviously very eager to know.

"Okay, Okay! Gunther's coming back!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Ugh." Typical CeCe. She just hates Gunther.

"Really?!" I said a little too over the top.

"Since when have you been excited to see Gunther?" Tinka asked.

" Come on! We all haven't seen him in four months! So, obviously we all miss him, and deep down you do too, CeCe!"

"You're right." Tinka, CeCe and Dina said.

Good, they bought it.

Logan's POV

I can over hear the girls talking about some guy. Runther? No, I'm pretty sure it's Gunther.

Who is he and was Rocky so excited to see him?

**oOo**

**So that was it. I will be doing shout-outs in the next chapter so review! I'll try update ASAP because I find it very annoying when authors don't update regularly. So I'll try not to be one of them, but I'm not promising anything. Hardy Har-Har.**

**PEACE **

**-iWriteStoriesForFree**


	2. Let's Watch Twilight!

**Hey guys! Here are the shout-outs I promised:**

**kristinexoxo: When I read your comment it sounded like you would have a seizure (lol) if I didn't update soon and I don't want that to happen so I thought I'd type a couple more words :).**

**that'sthe411: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this one too :)**

**High Standard: I've added a few Rogan moments in this chapter, so hopefully you can say my story is High Standard :)**

**PurpleKatz402: I know it's Rogan and Runther I just wanted to Shake It Up (See what I did there?) a little. There will be Tynka and many more pairings later on in this story but just not in this chapter. I'm a Rogan shipper too :) I just added Gunther to make this story different from the average Rogan fanfic.**

**Sunshannieshipperheart: I'll try do in all the chapters in this story, but once again I'm not promising anything. Hardy har-har.**

**Lendiner: I love the way you loved the last chapter, because of that here's the update :)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP**

Rocky's POV

Yes! Gunther's coming back!

Wow. I'm a little more excited than I thought I would be. Actually, I didn't think I would be excited at all. I mean, it's Gunther! CeCe and I hate him! Well, not me anyway. I just say that I hate him as a cover story. I have a teeny tiny crush on him. A teeny tiny one! So, it's not serious. That's something that happens to most teenage girls . . . right? My creepy hormones are doing this to me. First, they make me freakishly tall, now this?!

"Rocky? Earth to Rocky!" Shouted CeCe interrupting my trail of thought.

"Huh?"

"Rocky, do you want to watch Twilight?"

"Oh, sure."

"Which one?"

"All of them!"

"Okay, but they're in my room . I'll go get-"

"No! I will." I said rushing out of the living room.

That was pretty weird of me but I just couldn't handle being in the same room with Ivy. Why did CeCe invite her anyway? We just met her today!

Speaking of Ivy her bag was by CeCe's large colorful bed. It was a black and red striped tote with two skulls on it. I felt the urge to see what's inside. It was already opened so I thought I'd go for it.

In the bag she carried lady-like items( If you know what I mean?),black and purple spray paint, extra clothes, scissors, a voodoo doll and two knives. . . WHAT?

"Rocky! Hurry up and get the movies so we can eat macaroni and cheeseballs!" Boy, Tinka sure does love her macaroni and cheeseballs!

Quickly, I put everything back in the bag, grabbed the DVD's off of CeCe's nightstand and raced out of her bedroom.

On the way out I bumped my forehead into someone.

"Ow!" Logan and I said as if we were in sync.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have bumped into you like that."

"It's fine, Rocky. So, are you guys going to watch all those twilight movies?"

"Yup, why do you ask?"

"Um, can I watch them with you all?" I noticed him blushing a little, aww.

"Wait, you like twilight?" I said trying my best not to laugh.

"Actually, no. Flynn's asleep and I've got nothing to do."

"Oh. Okay then, C'mon." I held Logan's hand as we walked to the living room and it wasn't awkward at all.

Ivy's POV

Rocky walked into the living room at last but with Logan and they were holding hands! How infuriating? He's mine!

"Rocky?"

"Yes, CeCe?" Rocky let go of Logan's hand.

"Nothing." CeCe said, maybe because she didn't know what to say.

"Sup Logan what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ivy Logan came to watch the movies with us." Rocky answered.

"I asked Logan but okay. Logan want to sit next to me?"

"Sure."

Awesome! Here's my chance. Wait, WHAT? Why is Rocky walking beside him? Dang it. Now Rocky, Logan and I are sitting on the floor. It was supposed to be only Logan and I sitting on the floor. Ugh. The goody goody always has to ruin everything.

I took a black hair tie and tied my long black and green streaked hair into a pony tail and covered my black pajamas with a blood red blanket.

"Play the movie already!" I shouted

"Alright, alright!" replied Dina and she hit play.

-Halfway Through The Movie-

Rocky's POV

I yawned multiple times during the movie because I was so tired. I usually go to bed at 8pm and right now it's 8:47 so I'm missing my bed a lot right now. I felt the urge to lay my head on Logan's shoulder (I'm feeling a lot of urges lately aren't I?). So, I did. Despite the fact that CeCe was there and could probably see me I didn't care. I'm tired!

-The Next Day-

Logan's POV

I woke up to meet Rocky's head on my shoulder. Aww, she's so cute when she's sleeping! So I didn't move because she'd wake up.

Suddenly, Rocky lifted her head from my shoulder and stood up.

"Good morning, Logan."

"Morning, Rocky. Did you sleep well?"

"No, I slept late!" I chuckled.

"So, when do you usually go to sleep?"

"8 "

"Oh. Want some breakfast?" I said walking over to the kitchen.

"Sure, but I'll make it myself." Rocky said following me.

"I insist. What would you like, Rocky?"

"Pancakes. Logan, I still have to help you."

"Fine. You can do the dishes."

Rocky's POV

"Oki dokie" I replied I actually hate doing the dishes but at least I get to help.

I walked over to the sink and started washing.

"So, Rocky. Who's Gunther?"

"Tinka's brother, wait why are you asking me that?"

"Oh, because I couldn't help but to overhear you guys talking about him."

"Overhear? Logan you were eavesdropping!" I said giggling.

"No, I wasn't! Anyways, you sounded very happy when Tinka mentioned him. Why so? "

"What's it to you?"

"Rocky, do you like him?"

"WHAT? No!" I said turning as red as a tomato.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm 100% positive." I said lying through my white teeth.

"Good."

"Good? Why is that good?"

"Oh, no reason."

"You sure about that, Logan?"

"Yes. I'm 100% positive."

**So that was it. I might be doing shout-outs in the next chapter so review! I'm keeping up that update regularly thing. Thank you all for reminding me to do so even though I already said I would. Hardy Har-har.**

**PEACE**

**-iWriteStoriesForFree**


	3. Imperfect Pancakes

**ZswagAllDaWay: Ooh, so that's your OTP. Well you are going to like this chapter then. And yes team Edward all the way :)**

**PurpleKatz402: I actually made Ivy exactly like my older sister. So you're actually calling my blood sister creepy. I don't really care because I think she's creepy too :)**

**jj: Wow. You really want me to make more, don't you? I like that :)**

**BaconCupcakes: Yes ROGAN FOREVER. . . maybe not. I love your enthusiasm. Rogan loves you. :)**

**poop: Oh yeah it's going around! #Locky You might not like this chapter -_- But you'll like the later ones, I promise :)**

**Lendiner: Yeah I found that bit very adorable I'm glad you did too :)**

**midnightsuntellsastory: Awesome you think my story is great! But you hatin' on my sister not so great LoL :)**

**ocky ee: Your name is just plain odd. I still like it though :)**

** ' P**

**Rocky's POV**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said.

Logan just nodded.

Hmm. I wonder who could be at the door.

"Gunther!" I said _still a_ little too over the top.

"Hello bay-bee!" I turned back and saw Logan stop what he was doing and walk over to us.

"Okay you know what, Gunther? Let's whisper."

"Right."

I heard Logan clear his throat to clarify that he was still in the room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Gunther, Logan, Logan, Gunther."

"Sup." Logan greeted Gunther, he didn't sound too happy.

"Hello bay-"

"Yeah, don't call me that." Logan snapped. I shot a quick glare at him.

**Logan's POV**

Woah, Woah, Woah! This is Gunther? The looks like a rainbow threw up on him! I mean, seriously he dresses just like Tinka. Though I think it's normal on girl because to me most girls overdress, even Rocky.

But, seriously! Is this the guy Rocky likes? I know what you're wondering what makes me think that Rocky likes him, since she told she didn't? I've known Rocky for a while to know that when she lies her nostrils go a tad bigger. Odd, but cute.

I'm not one bit angry at her for lying to me because I lied, too. I said that there was no reason I asked if she liked Gunther. The truth is. . . I like Raquel Oprah Blue, Okay! I'm 100% positive about that! I bet she doesn't like me, she likes Rainbow Boy instead.

First I have deal with the most annoying ex-sister on the face of the planet now I have to deal with some freak stealing my girl!

Okay, maybe she isn't my girl yet, but just you wait and see!

" So, Gunther when did you arrive from the old country?" Rocky questioned.

" Just a while ago."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Logan's making pancakes, do you want some?"

"Sure, but I'll have to help."

"No it's fine but you can help me with the dishes?"

"Or, you can help me with the cooking!" I butted in.

"Sure. Let us start with the cooking." Ugh, his accent is way more annoying than Tinka's.

We all walked over to the kitchen. Rocky went back to the sink and Gunther and I started making he pancakes. I wanted to ask Gunther a couple of questions so I whispered to him.

"So, Gunther how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Why are we whispering? If it is because Rocky is here I'm pretty sure she can hear us!" He replied.

"You're darn right I can!" Rocky exclaimed.

Oops. I guess I'll have to speak with him in private.

"Anyways, Rocky are you finished?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, yes I am. And before you tell me to do any other piece of work, I'm taking a shower."

Yes! Now it's my chance to ask him questions.

"So dude since we haven't known each other for more than five minutes we should just ask each other stuff to find out more about each other."

"Sounds like a plan. Shoot."

-AFTER A COUPLE OF QUESTION-ASKING-

"Okay, why do you wear such ugly clothes?"

"Ugly? Who's clothes are you calling Ugly? I'm pretty sure your clothes are the ugly ones, so sequins in sight!" He said quite serious. Wow.

"Um, yours are the ugly ones dude. You know what let's pretend I never asked you that. Here I'll ask you another question. Do you like Rocky?"

**Rocky's POV**

I had just come out of the bathroom when I heard Logan ask Gunther if he liked me. Ooh! I wondered what he would say so I stayed put where I was standing.

"Look, Logan is that not a bit too personal?"

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" I could tell that Logan was getting tense.

"Okay, okay I do like Rocky." Oh My Godfather! Really?!

"You WHAT?" Logan looked furious.

"I like Rocky." At that I thought it was about time I'd enter into the room. So I did.

**Logan's POV**

Oh crap. Rocky just walked into the room. I'm pretty sure she heard what he said now Rock and Rainbow Boy are going to start dating. What have I done?

"Gunther, can I talk to you?" Rocky asked.

"Um, sure."

**Rocky's POV**

As Gunther and I walked out of the living room I saw Ivy's eyes at once shoot wide open. Creepy.

"So, Rocky what do you want to talk to me about?" I could feel my face starting burn up.

"Um, is it true? Do you like me?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Great, because I like you too."

"Awesome, so would you like to catch a movie tomorrow?"

"I would love to, Hessenhefer."

"Okay, see you at six, Blue." At that we walked hand in hand back to the living room.

Everyone had woken up when we got to the living room.

"Gunther!"

"Tinkabell!"

They ran to each other and hugged for what seemed like forever.

I walked over to Logan who was flipping a pancake.

"Wow, the pancakes are still not ready yet?"

"Yep. So what was that about?"

"What was what about?" I said, trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Rocky. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Logan spat.

"Oh that. Gunther just asked me out."

Logan dropped the pancake he was flipping on the floor.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"You WHAT?"

**So that was it. I might be doing shout-outs in the next chapter, so review! I hope you liked it. Hardy Har-Har.**

**PEACE**

**-iWriteStoriesForFree**


	4. 70 Fudging Percent!

**Hey kids! I just watched Love & War it up and let me just say-WHY? Why Disney? Why do such a thing? I shall never love again(I actually don't know what that's about.)**

**Rogan shipper: You really think my story is awesome? Thanks :)**

**Midnightsuntellsastory: Thanks! Here's the update :)**

**BANANASINPYJAMAS: It's good to know that not everyone has forgotten that show! I guess you'll just have to keep on reading this story to find out.**

**Franny96: Woah, woah, woah he isn't that furious! Haha**

**PurpleKatz402: First of all, non taken. Second of all, I wouldn't mind you questioning my OC's. Third of all, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Guest: You really don't like Runther, do you? That's fine , I'm not that much of a fan myself. Anyways hope you enjoy :)**

**Lendiner: Yes, yes he did :)**

**Smilinginthedark: Hmm I wonder what your favourite things are?(Note the sarcasm, of course:))**

**SarcasticallyMe: I cannot tell if your being sarcastic or not haha. But, you said my story is great so I bet you're being sincere.**

**Vote Valdaya: Sorry I can't vote I'm underage . jk. There's really no need for you to tell me to because I can't, I live in Ireland. But, I've got cousins and I text them every 8 hours reminding them to vote :) No joke -_- Anyways, Enjoy the Chapter :)**

**I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP AND I NEVER WILL GET OVER IT**

**Rocky's Pov**

Everyone was staring at us now because Logan practically just roared at me.

"Look at what you've done," I said hissing at Logan. He and I stared at everyone for a couple of seconds until he spoke.

"Rocky uh. . . dropped a pancake," Logan said lying, but everyone seemed to buy it and went back to what they were doing.

Logan grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the door of CeCe's room.

"What?" I asked so annoyed.

"You said yes? Why?"

" He likes me, I like him. So I thought go figure,"

"But, Rocky we have something,"

"What exactly do we have?" I said but I knew what he was talking about.

"You know what? Fine. But, I'm going to give you something that will prove my point that you and I were made to be,"

"Logan, what are you possibly going to give me that would prove any-"

Right there right then Logan kissed me. I kissed back, of course. It was only a couple of seconds but it was magical.

Logan's Pov

Wow. I'm kissing Rocky Blue. I'm kissing Rocky blue! Not just on her cheeks but on her lips! If I'm not mistaken she's kissing me back! Score! I do hope this changes her mind about going on a date with Gunther.

Sadly, after a couple of seconds she pulled away. Not because she didn't like it( I hope) but because _he_ was standing there.

Gunther didn't say anything he just stood there with his mouth a little open. But Rocky did.

"Gunther I. . .I,"

"It's fine, Rocky," Gunther reassured her.

"It's what?"

"It's fine. I understand you don't want to go on a date with me. I'll just go get Tinka's bag out of CeCe's room and be off," He walked sadly to CeCe's room.

"What? Gunther, you've got it all wrong. I still do want to go on a date with you. What I've just done doesn't mean anything," I felt very hurt after what she said, but I tried my best not to show it.

"You don't? Good. So, we're still on for tomorrow?"

"Still on for tomorrow." Rocky smiled as she said that.

**-At School the Next Day-**

**Rocky's Pov**

As I took my large Geography book out of my not so large locker CeCe walked up to me.

"Hey there best friend!"

"Hey?" I just knew CeCe was up to something. I just knew it. "CeCe, since when do you say hey there? And all of a sudden you're calling me best friend, my name's Rocky. Something's up."

"What? No! Nothing's up except for the cardboard stars you and your nerd group stuck on the ceiling for Solar System Week with a hot glue gun. Now no one can get them down. Sigh- Ooh Rocky I love your skirt! Floral print all the way!"

"CeCe something's up. I know that because you changed the subject twice already, tell me!"

"OK, OK! But, promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise,"

"Actually, let's slap-"

"NO! I promise, I promise, I promise. Please, just take my word for it,"

"OK. Here goes, rememberthemathtestwedidonFridayyeahyouforgottowri teyournameonitandIdidnotwritethenameonmineeitherso Iswitchedthetestsandwrotemynameonyoursandyournameo nmine-"

"CeCe, calm down! Breath," She did as I said and started all over again.

"I switched our math tests!"

I just stood there dumbfounded because I was trying to take in what CeCe had just said to me.

"Say it ain't so, CeCe. Say it ain't so!"

"I'm so sorry, Rocky. Please forgive me? And anyways, the test was only 7% of our final grade. No big-"

"Don't you dare say it's no biggie! It was worth 70% of our final grade. 70! How could you, CeCe? "

"Rocky, you promised you wouldn't get mad. We so should of slap sweared,"

"I'm serious, CeCe! I'll be grounded after this. And only god know for how long,"

"I said I'm sorry! You know I'm not good with math! Actually, you know I'm not good with school! I had to do something or else I'd be off _Shake It Up Chicago!_,"

"Well then, congrats! You're not getting off _Shake it up_. On the other hand I am!"

As if on queue the bell rang helping me to do a very dramatic exit. But, seriously how could CeCe Do that. I know she's not good at math it's a well known fact, but seriously I didn't study with her for nothing!

I walked into Ms. Cheatham's class lacking a lot of confidence. Knowing that when the test results come out on Thursday everyone will think I'm the most stupid girl at John Hughes High School.

"Sup Rocky,"

"Hello Ivy, I've never seen you come to class so early before,"

"What? People change. Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear you and CeCe bellowing at eachother on my way here,"

"Why does everyone say 'overhear' when they know perfectly well that they were eavesdropping?"

"I was not. That's so not cool,"

"hmm. Class is starting, shh,"

"Don't you mean zzz, I'm going to be napping all through her yapping."

" Do whatever you want."

**-After School In Rocky's Bedroom-**

**Rocky's Pov**

What to wear, What to wear? Especially when you're going on a date with a glitter fanatic. Well, a glitter freak that's actually Pretty cute.

My closet was empty so my bed was covered with clothes in many shapes and colours. It looked beautiful. I could stare at it all day, but I didn't have all day. I had 20 minutes.

I quickly scanned through all the clothes and made my choice. A blue lace dress that goes just over my knees and a light denim jacket. On my feet I wore cute sandles. A couple of bangles on the wrist of my right hand and a large statement ring on my left. I walked over to my dresser did my makeup took my purse off of the my coat hanger and walked to living room to wait for Gunther.

5 minutes to spare. Might as well watch some TV. I turned on the TV and to my surprise it was showing _Mean Girls_, my favourite movie.


End file.
